The present invention relates to a new and distinct Astrantia plant, botanically known as Astrantia major and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Capri’.
The new Astrantia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely branching Astrantia plants with large and attractive flowers.
The new Astrantia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Astrantia major ‘Midnight Owl’, not patented. The new Astrantia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Midnight Owl’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Astrantia plant by tissue culture in Rijswijk, The Netherlands since February, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Astrantia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.